


Shortcakes

by calsicle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calsicle/pseuds/calsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi found two shortcakes in his fridge. He and Tsukki ended up eating them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortcakes

Silence screamed as Tsukki and Yamaguchi ate their shortcakes together. Yamaguchi thought that the silence would stay forever—but he was wrong.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukki called out. The said guy turned his head to him. The gap between them were only a few centimeters. He bet that his face is a complete red. "Y-Yes?"

The silence was back. Yamaguchi stared into Tsukki's golden hues. Then Tsukki spoke, raising his hand to the freckled guy's cheek, rubbing it softly. "You can't eat cakes with your cheek, idiot," the blond said.

And here, Yamaguchi thought he was going to die out of embarrassment.


End file.
